To access a patient's vascular system for an invasive medical procedure such as catheterization or similar procedures, a puncture is made in e.g. the femoral artery. Following the medical procedure the flow of blood through the puncture site has to be stopped, so that haemostasis may begin as soon as possible. This may be done by using a compression device.
One example of such a compression device is known from WO 2009/000665, which is assigned to the same assignee as in the present application, describing a femoral compressing device for compressive bearing against the femoral artery of a patient. The device comprises a base plate, an inflatable air cushion, and a manometer connected to the inflatable air cushion. The device is fixed around the patient's body with a belt. In use, the inflatable air cushion is positioned over the femoral artery, and the belt is tightened and secured around the patient's body. To apply pressure to the femoral artery, the inflatable air cushion is inflated by a pump to a certain predetermined pressure, which is read from a pressure gauge.
When reducing the flow of blood passing a puncture site using a compression device a deficiency of blood supply to a part of the body, so called ischemia might occur. Thus, it would be desirable to be able to detect and register the patients pulse while stopping or reducing the blood flow passing the puncture site to lower the occurrency of ischemia.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved compression system for applying compression against a puncture site of a vessel in a patient, which minimizes the hospital resources needed and prevents unnecessary long procedures, and which system also helps to increase the patient integrity as the distance between the patient and health care professionals can be kept.
Further, there is a need for a system with a built-in control unit for controlling the pressure in the compression element when inflating or deflating.